tombraiderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lara Croft
Życiorys: Aktualny życiorys z "Legend" Lady Lara Croft jest hrabiną z jedenastego pokolenia. Rodzina Croft otrzymała tytuł i prawa Abbingdon’ów z Surrey od króla Edwarda VI w 1547 roku. Majątek Croft’ów składa się z trzech odrębnych rezydencji ziemskich. Dwa z nich utrzymywane są przez Narodowy Fundusz Na Rzecz Renowacji Zabytków, a trzeci jest domem Lary. Lady Croft osobiście doznała kilku prywatnych tragedii, włączając w to śmierć obojga rodziców z różnych powodów, zanim osiągnęła pełnoletność. Słynny geniusz i gimnastyczka o olimpijskich zdolnościach - Lara Croft, jest w centrum niepohamowanych spekulacji i intensywnych debat, zarówno w naukowym, jak i politycznym środowisku. Wyidealizowana i oszkalowana, w równym stopniu, Lara, jest bez wątpienia jedną z najbardziej pasjonujących i enigmatycznych postaci naszych czasów. Lara Croft urodziła się w Surrey, w szpitalu Parkside, jako córka Lady Amelii Croft i osławionego archeologa Lorda Richarda Croft, ostatniego hrabię z Abbingdon’ów. Od trzeciego do szóstego roku życia Lara uczęszczała do szkoły dla dziewcząt „Abbingdon Girls School”, gdzie szybko stało się oczywiste, że jest ona niezwykle utalentowanym dzieckiem. W wieku dziewięciu lat, przeżyła katastrofę samolotu w Himalajach, która odebrała życie jej matce. Był to pierwszy przykład tego, że jest ona naprawdę nieustraszona. Przetrwała samotną, dziesięciodniową przeprawę przez Himalaje, jedno z najbardziej nieprzyjaznych miejsc na świecie. Po dotarciu do Katmandu, Lara poszła do najbliższego baru i zadzwoniła do swojego ojca z pytaniem, czy mógłby przyjechać i ją odebrać. 200px|thumb|left|Lara w Anniversary Przez sześć lat od katastrofy samolotu, Lara zachowywała się podobnie, jak jej ojciec i podróżowała dookoła świata, z jednego miejsca wykopalisk, do kolejnego. W tym czasie, rzekomo otrzymywała lekcje od prywatnych nauczycieli, ale mówiąc bardziej precyzyjnie, była ona na ciągłej praktyce u swojego ojca. Kiedy miała osiemnaście lat, jej ojciec zaginął w Kambodży. Szeroko zakrojone poszukiwania przez władze i samą Larę, doprowadziły do odkopania ludzkich szczątek, które nie mogły być jednak definitywnie zidentyfikowane. Jako, że ciało Lorda Croft nie zostało oficjalnie odnalezione, Lara nie mogła bezpośrednio odziedziczyć tytułu Croft’ów i została wciągnięta w zawziętą kłótnię rodzinną o kontrolę nad majątkiem Abbingdon’ów, z jej wujem Lordem Errolem Croft. Lara ostatecznie wygrała batalię sądową i objęła w posiadanie spadek, kosztem poważnego rozpadu w jej rodzinie, która zraziła do niej wszystkich jej żyjących krewnych. Lady Croft przyćmiła już osiągnięcia zawodowe swego ojca. Przypisuje się jej odkrycie piętnastu archeologicznych terenów światowego znaczenia. Tereny te dostarczają wciąż nowych spostrzeżeń na temat przeszłości. Nikt nie może podważyć niesamowitych osiągnięć Lary w dziedzinie archeologii, ale mimo tego ma ona swoich krytyków. Metody Lary często poddawane były w wątpliwość przez urzędników państwowych i innych archeologów. Była ona rozmaicie opisywana. Począwszy na określaniu jej jako: „niefrasobliwa”, kończąc na „nieodpowiedzialna”. Niektórzy uczeni sugerowali, że jej notoryczny brak dokumentacji i brutalna metodologia skaziły niezliczone place budowy i wyrządziły więcej złego, niż dobrego. Istniały nawet (bezpodstawne) zarzuty, że Lara w rzeczywistości zabiera rozmaite rzeczy z tych terenów, przed powiadomieniem międzynarodowych środowisk o ich lokalizacjach i że jest ona nikim więcej, jak tylko gloryfikowanym poszukiwaczem skarbów. Pomimo zainteresowania brukowej prasy osobą Lary, panna Croft zdecydowanie chroni swoją prywatność. Nigdy nie udzieliła wywiadu, ani nie czyniła żadnych osobistych komentarzy do plotek związanych z nią. Lara woli wyrażać się przez krótkie, oficjalne oświadczenia przekazywane przez jej rodzinnych adwokatów: Hardgraves’a i Moore’a. Jak można było się spodziewać, wiele nieoficjalnych biografii poświęconych młodej hrabinie, przypisuje jej szalone i niesamowite wyczyny, począwszy od odkrycia żyjących dinozaurów w Kongo, do infiltrowania osławionej Area 51 w Newadzie. Oficjalne stanowisko rodziny Croft na temat tych publikacji jest takie, że „…książki te puszczają w obieg całkowite bzdury: haniebne, szmirowate prace oparte na totalnej fikcji”. Pomimo tego, jeśli wejdziesz do Internetu w poszukiwaniu tego, co niewyjaśnione, tajemnicze, a wręcz niewiarygodne, raz za razem odnajdziesz przewijające się nazwisko Lary Croft. Ona wydaje się być bohaterką dla miłośników teorii spisku i alternatywnych historii. Wygląda na to, że im dalej wgłębisz się w życie Lary, tym bardziej zdumiewająca i tajemnicza się staje. Być może, tak jak w przypadku archeologicznych terenów, które odkrywa, znamy tylko powierzchowność tej niesamowitej kobiety, a złożone i nieprzeniknione tajemnice, schowały się w jej wnętrzu. Życiorys z "Angel of Darkness" Lara od początku wyróżniała się w szkole i była niezależna. Zawsze bardziej preferowała sporty indywidualne niż drużynowe. Podczas jej uczęszczania do szkoły w Gordonstoun w Szkocji, specjalizowała się we wspinaczce górskiej, pływaniu kajakiem, jeździe konno i łucznictwie. Jak przystało na prawdziwą atletkę, Lara odkryła swą pasję do broni palnej jako dodatkowe zajęcie w ramach nauki, ale została "zniechęcona" przez władze szkolne. Później, w "Swiss Finishing School" w Szwajcarii, rozwinęła swoje zainteresowania strzelnicze dzięki dostaniu się, z uwagi na swój urok osobisty, na pole treningowe "Swiss Armed Forces", gdzie udowodniła, że jest naturalnym i wykwalifikowanym strzelcem. Potem poczuła pociąg do szybkich pojazdów oraz do każdej formy ekstremalnego sportu, "tylko po to, by utrzymać formę". 200px|thumb|left|Lara z Anioła Ciemności Jako córka Lorda Henshingly Croft'a, Lara była przyzwyczajona do arystokratycznego życia. Jako nastolatka zbuntowała się przeciwko coraz bardziej sztywnym aspektom jej dorastania, ale kiedy przeniosła się do Gordonstoun w 1984 roku, szkockie góry dały jej bezprecedensowy stopień wolności. Jej świat uległ jeszcze większej zmianie, gdy napotkała na jedną z prac profesora Wernera Von Croy'a i wysłuchała jego wykładu o archeologicznej karierze. To doświadczenie miało głęboki wpływ na Larę, zasiewając w niej pasję do odległych miejsc i przygód. Odkryła, że Von Croy przygotowywał się do archeologicznej ekspedycji do Azji i przekonała swoich rodziców, by pozwolili jej towarzyszyć. Von Croy również został przekonany, po obietnicy wsparcia finansowego dla ekspedycji. Zaimponował mu entuzjazm i energia młodej amazonki. Lara mogła bez problemu zająć się sobą, a doświadczenie z podróży było dla niej wyjątkową edukacją. Przygoda w Kambodży zmieniła jej życia na dobre. Po raz pierwszy spotkała się z ryzykiem i tajemnicami starożytnego świata antyków. Od tamtego momentu przerażające niebezpieczeństwa stały się częścią jej codziennego życia. W następnych latach walczyła ze starożytnymi mitycznymi siłami, przeżyła rozbicie samolotu w środku Himalajów, powystrzelała ciężko uzbrojonych przeciwników i zawsze zdobywała nagrody - cenne artefakty. Pomimo odziedziczenia posiadłości Croft'ów w Surrey, Lara żyje w ten sam sposób w jaki preferuje pracować - samotnie. Na terenie jej posiadłości, w której bywa od czasu do czasu, zbudowano na jej życzenie tor przeszkód i strzelnicę. Z jej unikalnymi zdolnościami fizycznymi, Lara jest pewna możliwości pobicia wielu atletycznych rekordów świata, ale nie widzi w tym wyzwania dla niej. Brakuje w tym ważnego elementu niebezpieczeństwa. Wielkie pokoje posiadłości przydają się do przechowywania wielu artefaktów, które zdobyła podczas swych przygód. W Croft Manor jest również adekwatna ilość miejsca na jej ulubione pojazdy. Wszystko na dwóch kołach powyżej 650 cc jest dopuszczalne, ale Lara uznaje również Triumph Speed Triple i Harley V-Rod za niezwykle atrakcyjne motory. 200px|thumb|right|Lara z Anioła Ciemności Mimo archeologicznych sukcesów, Lara jest dumna również z osiągnięć w innych dziedzinach - przejechała niebezpieczną trasę "Alaskan Highway" z Tierra del Fuego w Południowej Ameryce w kierunku Alaski w rekordowym czasie. Ta mała eskapada zaowocowała nagłówkami gazet na całym świecie. Nagłaśniały one opinię stowarzyszenia antykoznawców, że Lara jest czarną owcą, zagrażającą ich dobremu imieniu. Lara uwielbia to określenie, ale zazwyczaj wystrzega się mediów, gdy zaczynają wtrącać się w jej plądrowanie grobów. Niedawne wydarzenia rzuciły cień na życie Lary. Została uznana za zaginioną po katastrofalnej wyprawie do egipskich grobowców z Von Croy'em. Lara odmawia potwierdzenia lub zaprzeczenia plotkom o spędzeniu pewnego czasu z plemionami Północnej Afryki. Cokolwiek wydarzyło się w Egipcie, Lara po powrocie do odziedziczonego domu Croft'ów w Surrey stała się prawie odludkiem. Życiorys z TR1-5 Lara Croft, córka Lorda Henshingly Croft'a, urodziła się w Anglii, 14 lutego 1968 roku w londyńskiej dzielnicy Wimbledon. Od urodzenia była wychowywana na arystokratkę oraz żyła w przepychu z dala od świata w Croft Manor w Surrey. W 3 roku życia Lara rozpoczęła naukę ze swym prywatnym nauczycielem. W wieku 11 lat zaczęła uczęszczać do "Wimbledon High School", prywatnego liceum dla dziewcząt w Londynie. 250px|thumb|left|Lara z Chronicles Gdy Lara ukończyła 16 lat jej rodzice zdecydowali, że powinna poszerzyć swą edukację poprzez naukę w Gordonstoun w północnej Szkocji, w jednej z najwybitniejszych szkół w Wielkiej Brytanii. W międzyczasie Lara natknęła się na egzemplarz National Geographic, leżący na stole w holu. Na okładce widniało znane jej imię i nazwisko - profesor Werner Von Croy. Ten szanowany archeolog pewnego razu poprowadził wykład w jej szkole, dla uczniów i rodziców. To przeżycie miało głęboki wpływ na Larę, zasiewając w niej chęć podróży do odległych miejsc w poszukiwaniu przygód. W pewien sposób Von Croy stał się inspirującą postacią dla Lary. Czytając dalej magazyn, Lara dowiedziała się, że Von Croy przygotowywał się do archeologicznej wyprawy poprzez Azję, skupiając się na Kambodży, gdzie miał nadzieję dokonać wielkiego odkrycia. Nie mogąc przepuścić takiej okazji, Lara wpadła do pokoju, rzuciła artykuł przed swoich rodziców i bez żadnego wahania zadeklarowała, że dotrzyma towarzystwa Von Croy'owi w jego ekspedycji. Lord Croft nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że podróż sama w sobie jest edukacją. Lara coraz bardziej drążyła sprawę, aż w końcu jej ojciec znalazł się za biurkiem pisząc list do Von Croy'a. Przedstawił się jako wpływowa osobistość i zaoferował finansowe wsparcie w zamian za miejsce jego córki w ekspedycji. Odpowiedź Von Croy'a zapewniła Henshingly Croft'a, że obszary, które zamierza odwiedzić są przyjazne, oraz że miał wystarczająco dużo doświadczenia, by zadbać o siebie i o Larę. Towarzystwo Lary jako asystentki było mile widziane, tak samo jak szczodry czek od Lorda. Von Croy pamiętał Larę ze swojego wykładu - jej ciągłe, lecz wnikliwe pytania wywołały na nim niemałe wrażenie. I w ten oto sposób Lara otrzymała zgodę na towarzyszenie Von Croy'owi podczas jego wyprawy. 200px|thumb|right|Lara z TR1 Po zakończeniu edukacji w Szwajcarii w "Swiss Finishing School" w wieku 21 lat, przyszłe małżeństwo Lary było prawie pewne, aż do dnia, gdy Lara wracała do domu z wakacji w górach. Wówczas jej wynajęty samolot rozbił się w głębi Himalajów. Lara zapewne by tam zginęła, jak większość ludzi w takiej sytuacji, ale ona wiedziała jak polegać na własnych zdolnościach by utrzymać się przy życiu we wrogich warunkach, w innym świecie, niepodobnym do tego z okresu jej dzieciństwa. Dwa tygodnie później, gdy wkroczyła do wioski Tokakeriby w Indiach, jej nowe doświadczenia wywarły na nią wielki wpływ, przez co zaszły w niej pewne zmiany. Jej himalajska odyseja była zarazem cudem i oświeceniem, bo ta młoda kobieta nie tylko przeżyła, ale znalazła pomysł na siebie i na świat, który dawniej sprawiał, że była płytka i naiwna. Lara zobaczyła swą przyszłość odbitą w zupełnie innym świetle. Odtąd panna Croft czuła głęboko wewnątrz, że przeznaczone jej było więcej w tym życiu niż rozpieszczona egzystencja, która była drętwą rutyną. Zdała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę żyła pełnią życia tylko gdy podróżowała sama. W ciągu ośmiu kolejnych lat zdobyła wiedzę na temat starożytnych cywilizacji. Jej rodzina w krótkim czasie wydziedziczyła ich uzdolnioną córkę, mając nadzieję, że w końcu wyjdzie za mąż za Hrabiego Farrington'u. Ona jednak zaczęła pisać książki, by zarobić na swoje wyprawy. Znana z odkryć wielu starożytnych stanowisk, które były częścią archeologicznych wykopalisk, zyskała również sławę po zgładzeniu prawdziwej Wielkiej Stopy w Ameryce Północnej. Jej nazwisko zaistniało dzięki wydawaniu książek podróżniczych i szczegółowych dzienników z jej wypraw. Lara Croft stała się poszukiwaczem prawd i tych małych i dużych, a jej wyścig za artefaktami jest przez nią kontynuowany po dziś dzień. Aktorki Angelina Jolie (2001-2003), aktorka grająca Larę w filmowych adaptacjach Tomb Raidera; nie zalicza się jej do oficjalnych wcieleń Lary. Rachel Appleton (2001) , młoda amerykańska aktorka, wcieliła się w małą Larę w Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Modelki Katie Price (1996) Nathalie Cook (1996-1997) Vanessa Demouy (1997), wynajęta przez francuski magazyn o grach do sesji zdjęciowej Rhona Mitra (1997-1998) Nell McAndrew (1998-1999) Lara Weller (1999-2000) Ellen Rocche (2000), wynajęta przez brazylijskiego dystrybutora gier firmy Eidos do promocji Tomb Raider III: The Lost Artifact Lucy Clarkson (2000-2002) Jill de Jong(2002-2004) Karima Adebibe (2006-2007) Alison Carroll (2008) Głosy Shelley Blond - Tomb Raider Judith Gibbins - Tomb Raider II i Tomb Raider III Jonell Elliott - Tomb Raider IV, Tomb Raider: Chronicles , Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness, Tomb Raider: Action Adventure Keeley Hawes - Tomb Raider: Legend, Tomb Raider: Anniversary i Tomb Raider: Underworld Charlotte Sparey - głos młodej Lary w Tomb Raider: Legend Minnie Driver - Tomb Raider: RE/Visioned odc.1-7, 9-10 Peta Johnson - Tomb Raider: RE/Visioned odc.8 Ciekawostki Na samym początku bohaterem Tomb Raidera miał być mężczyzna, obawiano się jednak, że zbyt wiele osób mogłoby go kojarzyć z Indianą Jonesem. Drugim argumentem twórców przemawiającym za tym, aby głównym bohaterem gry uczynić kobietę, było przekonanie, że o przedstawicielkę płci pięknej mężczyźni będą się bardziej troszczyć. Lara Croft pierwotnie miała nazywać się Laura Cruz, stwierdzono jednak, że owo nazwisko jest zbyt amerykańskie. Kategoria:Lara Croft Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tomb Raider Kategoria:Tomb Raider I Kategoria:Tomb Raider II Kategoria:Tomb Raider III Kategoria:Tomb Raider IV Kategoria:Tomb Raider: Chronicles Kategoria:Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness Kategoria:Tomb Raider: Legend Kategoria:Tomb Raider: Anniversary Kategoria:Tomb Raider: Underworld Kategoria:Tomb Raider (film) Kategoria:Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life Kategoria:Tomb Raider: Re/Visioned Kategoria:Tomb Raider III: The Lost Artefact Kategoria:Tomb Raider II: The Golden Mask